1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiuser KVM switch in which a plurality of user operate different servers, respectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a KVM switch including modules, each of which has a plurality of ports connecting to a plurality of computers (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-18135).
Further, there has been known a multiuser KVM switch which is connected between a plurality of servers and a plurality of consoles (each console includes a mouse, a keyboard, and a monitor), and switches a server connected to each console to other server, as an example of a KVM switch.
In a current multiuser KVM switch, the number of users that uses a single server is one, and a plurality of users cannot use the single server at the same time.
Conventionally, there has been known a cooperated design support system which supports work for simultaneously and parallel editing the same design data included in a single server by using a plurality of terminals (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-342385). The cooperated design support system manages an operation right of each user by a worker list and authority setting, and achieves cooperation work.
However, in the conventional multiuser KVM switch, when the user switches a server to be operated to other server, and try to operate the former server again, the user may not be able to operate the former server if other user operates the former server.
Although the cooperated design support system manages the operation right of each user so that the users can use the same design data included in the single server, the multiuser KVM switch manages the operation right of each user so that the users operate the different servers, respectively. Therefore, the multiuser KVM switch is different from the cooperated design support system in a management method of the operation right of each user.